Audience measurement of media (e.g., broadcast television and/or radio, stored audio and/or video played back from a memory such as a digital video recorder or a digital video disc, a webpage, audio and/or video media presented (e.g., streamed) via the Internet, a video game, etc.) often involves collection of media identifying data (e.g., signature(s), fingerprint(s), code(s), tuned channel identification information, time of exposure information, etc.) and people data (e.g., user identifiers, demographic data associated with audience members, etc.). The media identifying data and the people data can be combined to generate, for example, media exposure data indicative of number(s) and/or type(s) of people that were exposed to specific piece(s) of media.
In some audience measurement systems, the people data is collected by capturing a series of images of a media exposure environment (e.g., a television room, a family room, a living room, a bar, a restaurant, etc.) and analyzing the images to determine, for example, an identity of one or more persons present in the media exposure environment, a number of people present in the media exposure environment during one or more times and/or periods of time, etc. The collected people data can be correlated with media detected as being presented in the media exposure environment to provide exposure data (e.g., ratings data) for that media.